Only You Sequel of SMILE
by HaerinAhn
Summary: semoga reader tidak melupakan moment Yunjae di FF SMILE sebelumnya, disini saya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang tersirat di FF SMILE sebelumnya : / "Aku ingin kau bahagia Jae, karena ketika kau bahagia, disitulah titik kebahagiaanku... Saranghae..." / dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong lembut ... / YUNJAE FANFIC!


**Title : Only You (Sequel of smile)**

**Cast : Yunjae**

**Author : ahnhaerin**

Fanfic ini di dedicated buat reader yang minta sequel SMILE hehehe :D  
dan ngejawab semua yang masih tersirat sebelumnya, semoga bisa memperjelas. :D

Happy Reading~~

Tangan Beberapa 'Kitchen Assistent' itu membantu Jaejoong, untuk membuat beberapa makanan yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Diserahkannya makanan itu pada sang Chef utama sebelum disajikan kepada para pemesan.

Mata doe eyesnya memerhatikan makanan itu dengan sangat teliti, seolah satu kesalahanpun tidak diijinkannya untuk bertengger ria di atas piringnya. Dan sebuah senyuman manislah yang ditunjukkannya setelah ia meresa sempurna.

"Check!" Kata Jaejoong terdengar puas.

Sepiring chicken chilaquiles akhirnya lolos dari tatapan tajam seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan dengan segera berpindah tangan pada seorang waitress yang sebelumnya telah menunggu.

"Ah, mianhae..." Kata waitress tersebut ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya. Beruntunglah ia karena seseorang yang ditubruknya hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya pergi secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Ah.. annyeong Presdir.." Kata beberapa 'kitchen assistant' setelah mereka menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakang chef utama mereka.

"Ah?" Jaejoong terlihat bingung ketika beberapa 'kitchen assistant'nya membungkuk ke arahnya.

Namja Kim itu, masih belum menyadari kedatangannya, seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, tersenyum padanya, dan bila ia tak berteman, mungkin orang itu sudah me'makan'nya.

Dialihkannya pandangan itu pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Y-Yun.." Tak bisa disembunyikan lagi, namja manis ini terkejut.

"Annyeong Boo..." Sapa Yunho yang sedikit mengedipkan sebelah mata kecilnya.

"Y-ya!"

#Blush

Jaejoong hanya bisa ber-blushing ria ketika menerima perlakukan manis dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, segera ia menunduk dan sejujurnya ia tidak berani menatap beberapa pasang mata yang ada di dapurnya saat ini. Sementara Yunho, terkikik geli menatap boojaenya yang memerah.

"Menu selanjutnya, chef!" Kata Seung Hoon, co-head chef yang menghilangkan kegemingan sang chef utama.

"Ah? Nae..." Jawab Jaejoong yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seung Hoon.

"Anio... bisakah kau gantikan Jaejoong hari ini Seung Hoon-sshi?" Kata Yunho tiba-tiba tepat sebelum Jaejoong mengambil daftar pesanan yang selanjutnya.

"Ah? Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya..." Jawab Yunho tanpa melihat Jaejoong, namun segera digambitnya lengan Jaejoong ringan.

"Ah. Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya..." Jawab Seung Hoon yang kemudian membungkuk hormat setelah menyetujui amanat sang presdir.

"Kau dengar itu boo? Kajja! Aku temani kau ganti baju..."

"Ya! JUNG YUNHO! Aish..."

Secara tidak hormat dipukulnya kepala Yunho, sehingga beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu hanya melongo tak percaya akan kelakuan chef utama mereka, yang sebelumnya selalu terkesan manis, lembut dan penuh kesabaran. Namun, apa yang mereka lihat saat ini, seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan mudahnya memukul kepala sang pemilik hotel yang menjadi tempat kerjanya. Unbelievable...

...

"Aish kenapa kau melakukan hal itu di depan mereka?" Tanya Jaejoong gusar, setelah mereka tiba di ruangannya, tentu setelah pakaiannya ia ganti. "Bagaimana bila mereka keliru memahaminya? Bagaimana—" Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya tepat saat Yunho yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, menumpangkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong dan sedikit mengecup singkat pipinya yang bersemu.

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka Joongie..."

"Aku—"

"Mereka pasti akan mengerti..."

"Aku tau Yun, tapi itu sangat memalukan..."

"Kau malu memiliki namja sepertiku?" Tanya Yunho yang segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah se-menyedihkan mungkin.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudmu..." Jawab Jaejoong ragu dan dilihatnya Yunho kaku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memperlakukanku seperti itu di depan mereka.." Lanjut Jaejoong bersemu malu.

Yunho menatap namja ini gemas, pipinya yang bersemu merah selalu menjadi daya tariknya, kadang kala bila ia tidak mengingat waktunya yang tidak tepat, ingin sekali Yunho segera menerkamnya.

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya mengelus pipi Jaejoong lembut, "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa kau miliku Chef Jaejoong"

"Babo Jung!" Kata Jaejoong yang segera melepas tangan Yunho dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di atasnya, dan sejujurnya disembunyikannya wajahnya yang semakin berwarna.

Tanpa kata, Yunho kembali menggambit lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar ruangan, tentunya menghampiri mobil sport kesayangannya yang sudah bertengger nyaman di depan hotel, siap mengantar pasangan manis ini ketempat manapun yang mereka tuju. Dan tak lupa, senyum manis itu, tak pernah lepas dari keduanya.

Kadang kala, siapapun yang melihat mereka turut tersenyum, seolah perasaan hangat itu, terbagi pada dunia yang mereka lewati. Manis.

...

"Kita mau kemana Yun?"

"Pulang..."

"Pulang?"

"Nae, kita pulang..."

"Y-ya! Jangan bilang..."

"Anio. Tidak ada eomma ataupun appa di sana." Jawab Yunho ringan, mengerti apa yang Jaejoong takutkan.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kita pulang ke tempat dimana appa dan eomma tidak ada..."

Jaejoong menatap namja yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya ini horror. Dia mulai berpikir, bahwa namja ini akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya, 'tidak, tidak ini bukan saatnya Yun, andwe' pikir Jaejoong.

"ANDWEEEEEEE!" Teriak Jaejoong spontan.

Otomatis Yunho segera menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, dan tak heran membuat dia dan Jaejoong harus sedikit terpental ke depan.

"YA! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Yunho sedikit membentak Jaejoong.

"Kau! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Membawaku ke tempat yang... yang..."

"yang?"

"Aish.. kau mau membawaku kemana sebenarnya?"

"Aigooo Kim Jaejoong.. apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ya! Jawab saja..."

"Ah.. jangan-jangan kau berpikir bahwa aku akan..." Yunho sedikit mencolek dagu Jaejoong, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menggoda namja manis ini.

"YA!"

Sebuah pukulan 'ringan' kembali mendarat di kepala Yunho, dan cukup membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Hahaha, tenang saja joongie, aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah..." Jawab Yunho santai yang kembali mulai menyalakan mobilnya, tanpa ia sadari namja di sampingnya itu tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dan Jaejoong, sontak diam, tenggelam dalam kebisuan.

...

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah asri dan tampak nyaman. Setelah dilepasnya sabuk pengaman itu, ia melepas sabuk pengaman Jaejoong. Ya, namja Kim itu tengah tertidur, setelah insiden memalukan karena pikiran 'horror' nya, ia lebih memutuskan untuk tidur selama perjalanan. Dan bukanlah Jung Yunho bila ia tega membangunkan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terlelap di sampingnya. Karena itu, sebelum Jaejoong bangun, ia memutuskan untuk keluar mobil lebih dulu dan menunggunya bangun diluar.

...

Jaejoong tersadar ketika ia tidak merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya, tangannya yang meraba-raba tempat duduk itu, tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia memilij untuk bangun dan mencari sang target.

Tak ada Yunho, matanya melebar, dan pikirannya kembali mengembara tak nyaman. Diedarkannya pandangan itu pada lingkungan di sekitarnya, tidak ada siapapun, hanya sebuah rumah yang tampak kosong. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu, dan mencarinya.

...

Akhirnya, ia bisa menghela napas ringan, ditemukannya sosok Jung Yunho tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang nyaman, dan menghadap ke arah pantai.

"Yun..." Kata Jaejoong memecah keheningan Yunho, yang tak lama duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun..." Yunho tersenyum menyambut jaejoong, dan segera tangannya melingkar di bahu sang namja.

"Nae, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho.

"Tidurmu terlihat nyaman..."

"Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Tidak terlalu lama, setelah kita sampai di sini..."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kita dimana dan rumah siapa ini?"

"Tidak mungkinkan aku membawamu pulang ke rumah Yoochun?"

"Maksudmu?"

Pancaran ketidak mengertian itu masih ada di dalam mata Jaejoong, dipandangnya Yunho menuntut jawaban.

"Apa kau suka? Kita bisa melihat kedalam..." Jawab Yunho manis.

Jaejoong masih diam, seolah mencerna apa yang namja di hadapannya ini katakan. Ini masih menjadi sesuatu yang membingungkan untuknya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah itu. Setelah pintu utama terbuka, ruangan-ruangan kosong itu mulai terlihat, tidak kotor seperti rumah tak berpenghuni pada umumnya, justru terlihat rapi dan nyaman. Ruang pertama dengan ruangan yang lebih besar di dalamnya terhalang pintu yang tak tertutup. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya spontan, sementara Yunho hanya mengekorinya di belakang dan tersenyum. Sebuah taman terlihat di balik kaca besar itu, beberapa kolam kecil dengan sebuah gazebo berteman ayunan kayu di sampingnya, tak banyak bunga di sana, hanya rumput yang terpotong rapi dan beberapa pohon yang lumayan besar dan menyejukan. Di samping kirinya sebuah lorong penyambung ruangan selanjutnya, ada tangga pula di sampingnya dan beberapa pintu tertutup yang menyembunyikan hal lainnya lagi.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia melangkah secara ringan seolah mengenal tempat ini lebih dalam.

...

Kini langkahnya terhenti di balkon lantai dua, di sampingnya Yunho tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon dan menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri, menatap keindahan panorama pantai dihadapannya, dan senyuman itu selalu mengembang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membawamu kemari" Kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ah?" Tanya Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Kau beruntung memiliki rumah ini Yun..." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, dan dibawanya Jaejoong duduk pada kursi dihadapannya.

Kembali di rengkuhnya Jaejoong pada pelukannya, dan dengan refleks, selalu Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

...

"Jae..."

"Hem?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu..."

"Mworago?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit melihat Yunho.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?"

"..."

"Jae..."

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho..."

"..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong ragu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selama kau tidak menyuruhku pergi..."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu..." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin kau menyukaiku dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Aku takut, kau sama dengannya..."

"Nugu?"

"Sebelum aku mengenalmu, seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia adalah orang yang kucintai saat itu. Dan dia juga adik kelasku... dia jarang sekali memanggilku hyung, sama sepertimu..." Kata Jaejoong memulai ceritanya. "Kita berpacaran. Tidak lama... karena akhirnya dia mengatakan hal itu, dia bilang, setelah aku bersamanya, kebahagiaannya menghilang, banyak temannya yang membullynya karena berpacaran dengan seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya... dia berteriak padaku, memutuskanku secara langsung, dan membenciku..."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya yang mulai memberat. Ia tidak berani menatap Yunho yang kini mengunci pandangannya.

"Sakit. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku, dan saat kau datang, kenapa kau sama sepertinya? Aku membenci takdir itu. Dan karenanya aku memilih untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan kebahagianmu, karena aku mulai mencintaimu Yunho-ah..."

"Babo!" Kata Yunho sarkatis. "Aku bukan namja bodoh seperti dia..."

"Aku hanya takut, kau akan—"

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, menatap doe eyesnya yang mulai berair. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong, tidak peduli siapapun kau... yang aku tau, Kau adalah seseorang yang selalu kuinginkan."

"Mianhae..."

"Cukup saat itu aku membiarkanmu pergi, tidak untuk kedua kalinya..."

Ditariknya Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, tidak akan pernah dilepasnya lagi namja yang kini bersamanya. Tidak akan pernah.

...

Matahari tak lagi muncul, tergantikan bulan yang mulai tersenyum. Setelah seharian mereka mengelilingi seisi rumah dan lingkungan sekitar, kini mereka duduk di bangku taman yang sama. Menikmati kebisuan malam yang bertegur sapa dengan suara deburan ombar dari kejauhan. Jaejoong tampak hangat dalam pelukan Yunho yang protektif, seolah tak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh Boojaenya. Dan Jaejoong, tampak menikmati detik-detik seperti ini.

"Yun, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Kau masih belum menemukan jawabannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau menyukai rumah ini?"

"Nae, rumah ini seperti mimpiku selama ini. Kau beruntung Jung Yunho..."

"Baguslah, karena itu aku tidak harus membujukmu lagi."

"Ah?"

"Ini rumahmu Jae, bersamaku, dan Jung kecil nantinya..." Jawab Yunho yakin. "Kau tau kenapa aku tidak mengisi satu barang pun di rumah ini? Karena aku ingin kau yang mengisinya nanti, menatanya seperti apa yang kau inginkan, karena itu akan membuatnya lebih nyaman..."

"Y-yun..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, di luar batas nalarnya. Ia tau Yunho mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi bila mendengar apa yang dilontarkannya, hal itu tetap membuatnya harus bergeming sesaat.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Jae, karena ketika kau bahagia, disitulah titik kebahagiaanku... Saranghae..."

Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong lembut, menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya. Tidak ada pemaksaan, hanya sebuah penyampaian yang harus Jaejoong ketahui. Berbagi kehangatan yang mengejutkan namun mambuat keduanya nyaman.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, membalas semua yang Yunho berikan, membalas perasaan yang membuatnya sesak namun itu disukainya. Sedikit menangis. Ya, air mata itu tak bisa dibendungnya, terlalu mengharukan, dan mambuatnya takut, takut akan kehilangan perasaan nyaman seperti ini. Ia mencintai namja ini, sangat mencintainya, sebuah kebodohan besar ketika ia ingat kenapa ia meninggalkan namja ini.

"Karena itu, menikahlah denganku Kim Jaejoong..." Lanjut Yunho setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, memberi jarak dan kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Sebuah cincin manis itu dipakaikannya di pada jari manis Jaejoong, tidak lama, tidak pula tergesa-gesa, Yunho hanya mengikuti apa yang perasaannya inginkan. Cincin itu terlihat manis, dan berada pada jari Jaejoong semakin membuatnya cantik.

Di pandangnya Jaejoong yang menatapnya tak percaya, mata musangnya benar-benar membiusnya, membuat Jaejoong kembali terkunci dalam kegemingan bersama Yunho.

Yunho menghapus air mata yang menetes lancang di pipi namja yang dicintainya, tidak! Ia tidak mengijinkan air mata itu untuk menetes lagi lebih banyak. Cukup sampai di sini.

"Uljimayo..." Kata Yunho lembut.

Dipeluknya Yunho cepat, seolah tidak mengijinkan namja ini lepas. Ya, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho lebih erat dari sebelumnya, ia menangis. Menangis haru akan apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

"Saranghae Joongie..." Kata Yunho lagi sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoog lembut.

"Nado saranghae, nado saranghae Jung Yunho..." Jawab Jaejoong pasti, tidak ada lagi keraguan di dalamnya. Ini semua terdengar nyata dan memang itulah yang harusnya terjadi.

...

"Gomawo..." Kata Jaejoong di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang lembut.

The End

RnR ? :D


End file.
